1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of environmental covers for spacecraft instrumentation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Satellites frequently use hatches/doors (hereafter referred to as doors) to protect instrumentation from the space environment when not in use. These protective doors are usually mechanically activated using various gears, hinges, springs, and other moving parts. The moving parts are subject to friction and wear out over time causing failure or malfunction of the protective door. There is a need for an environmental door with no mechanical or moving parts other than the door itself.